Misguided Ghosts
by Belac I
Summary: "Eu só sou um daqueles fantasmas desorientados, viajando infinitamente." Jesse's POV


**Misguided Ghosts**

Pensava que haveria um fim, quando eu fosse embora. Não esperava que mais nada viesse de encontro aos meus olhos, achava que eu estava livre e pronto para descansar finalmente, fechar meus olhos e sonhar com o lugar mais seguro para mim. Mas realidade ainda existia mesmo para os mortos. Eu ainda estava presente naquele mundo, mesmo morto e desorientado. E não havia mais como voltar, mesmo que eu tivesse prometido que um dia voltaria.

_Eu vou ficar longe por um tempo  
__  
Mas eu vou voltar, não tente me seguir_

_Porque eu vou voltar o mais rápido possível_

_Sabe, estou tentando achar o meu lugar_

_Mas talvez não seja aqui aonde me sinto seguro_

Minha presença era imperceptível; nem eu mesmo a percebia. Minha presença era inútil e tão vazia quanto a escuridão, tão transparente quanto o vento. Eu olhava, mas não recebia olhar. Eu fazia alguma coisa, e o que os outros viam era absolutamente _nada_.

Não precisava ter morrido, já que era para ficar no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito. Depois que você morre, tudo o que se altera é a forma como o mundo lhe recebe de volta. Ele_ não_ lhe recebe de volta.

_Nós todos aprendemos a cometer erros_

_E a correr deles, deles_

_Sem direção_

_Nós vamos correr deles_

_Sem convicção_

Isso é ser fantasma. Eu era mais um deles, iguais em termos de fuga. Queríamos fugir do mundo e das pessoas por uma estrada desconhecida, que levava para lugar nenhum. Descobri que mortos não possuem destinos, quando o tempo pára para eles, para nós. Nosso destino acaba quando ninguém acredita que você pode voltar, que você está vivo. Quando ninguém mais sabe que você existe, a não ser você mesmo – e isso não faz diferença alguma.

_Então eu só sou um desses fantasmas_

_Viajando infinitamente_

Isso é ser um fantasma desorientado. Andar em círculos, _infinitamente_. Você não tem onde ficar. Como a existência eterna era angustiante! Ás vezes você chega a desejar alguém para te salvar, mesmo sabendo que não há quem possa fazer aquilo. Você fica sozinho ali, existindo como um degredado, como se tivesse sido banido do mundo.

E era assim, simplesmente assim como eu me sentia. Sem solução. Olhares jamais em minha direção. Quando você é um fantasma ninguém o vê.

Algumas vezes, quando era vivo, desejava ser invisível. Exatamente para ninguém me notar. Mas... A ironia pesa em meus ombros. Quando tornei-me invisível, desejava a atenção.

Isso era estar morto. Isso era não ter substância.

_Uma estrada não é necessária_

Mas, o tempo soube me fazer acostumar. Eu já nem me sentia mais ali, porque eu mal respirava, e tampouco sentia. Conseguia fazer coisas que nunca fiz, e por um lado aquilo trazia vantagens, mas nunca as usei. Para quê? Nada ia alterar o meu estado.

_E a gente fica em círculos_

_E agora eu fico sabendo que isso é a vida_

_E que a dor é um simples acordo_

_Para que possamos conseguir o que queremos dela_

Tarde demais para lamentar alguma coisa, agora eu penso. Mas o tempo para mim era inexistente. Observei passá-lo através de pessoas desconhecidas, que nasciam e iam embora. Trancava-me no escuro, relembrando o passado e tentando entender porque aquilo aconteceu comigo. Uma hora ia acontecer, tudo bem; mas por que teve que ser tão cedo? Eu não estava preparado. Naquela época, uma época bem distante, eu não fazia idéia do que fazer. Então reconheço hoje que de repente tudo o que eu precisava era só ter esperado.

De alguma forma, a espera ajudou. Se você não pode fazer nada a respeito de nada, você tem que esperar. A única coisa que valera a pena fazer durante toda aquela morte.

_Alguém tentaria classificar_

_Alguns corações partidos e mentes distorcidas_

_Para que eu encontre alguém que eu possa me apoiar_

Hoje, olho para o canto do quarto escuro que pertencera a mim por tanto tempo. Durante a noite, enquanto dorme, vejo através de uma escuridão peculiar o único fator que me faz entender que nem tudo está perdido, e que nem todos são incapazes de notar minha presença.

Por ter esperado eu acabei encontrando alguém que retirava todos aqueles sentimentos angustiantes de mim. Com ela, eu não me sentia um fantasma. Eu era alguém que podia ser observado, alguém que era atendido. E não podia dispensar aquela chance de ainda tê-la, para que a sensação que desejei durante a morte continuasse penetrando a minha alma inexistente.

_E correr para ela, para ela_

_Em velocidade máxima_

Fazia-me ter alguma substância. Tudo porque ela tinha a capacidade de me ver, e de saber que eu estava ali.

_Você não é inútil_

_Nós somos apenas_

_Fantasmas desorientados_

Você ainda vive quando é um fantasma. Mesmo sem ter idéia de como.

E ela, eu sabia, era a única solução para me tirar daquela estrada sem direção. Porque, antes de conhecê-la, eu era só mais um fantasma desorientado. Como todos os outros.

Agora eu sei que onde eu estiver, ela poderá me orientar. O trabalho de um mediador era esse. Ou de qualquer pessoa que simplesmente conhece minha existência. Existência de fantasmas.

E Suzannah a conhecia. Então ela me ajudou a viver naquela morte.

* * *

N/A: A fic foi escrita ano passado e eu postei umas duas vezes aqui e depois deletei. Mas agora eu vou deixar definitivamente mesmo que ninguém goste ou comente. A Mediadora precisa de fanfics.

O que viram aí em itálico são trechos da tradução da música Misguided Ghosts, do Paramore.

**Comentem!**

Beijooos,

Belac


End file.
